


Thinking of You

by CosmicBash



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kelly, Caught, Colson is a brat, Come Eating, Creampie, Established Relationship, Facial, Fluff, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marshall is a total softie sometimes, Pillow Fights, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Voice Kink, more like licking but, obviously, referenced gaping, top marshall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: Marshall catches Colson in a compromising position, smut ensues, and really just a lot of fluff because there isn't much for the pairing and I needed to write some soft Em.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this damn prompt! Just something to sate your thirst in between Cam Devil chaps! I'm always working on multiple prompts in the background thanks to my ADHD and just general instability but this one is extra soft! Hope you enjoy!

Marshall's got a bounce to his step, mood unusually high as he trots down a brightly lit hotel hallway. A heavy duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a few bags of Colson and his' favorite fast food tight in his grip. There's a key card stuck between his teeth that he managed to bribe the front desk lady for. 

With it sticking out of his mouth he's not able to train his face into its usual stern expression. Instead his lips are curled up in a smile, flashing white teeth. It's been a while since he was last this cheery, but there's good reason behind it.

Marshall had just finished up a few side projects way ahead of schedule, at least a week sooner than he had thought they would take. Which meant he wasn't going to have to work the next few days like planned, take away from the vacation him and Colson had scheduled. Before finishing them the older rapper had just accepted the fact that he would need to spend the first few days slumped over a laptop. But now not only was he free of work for the whole duration of it, he also managed to finish a day before he was even supposed to fly out meet the blonde.

It might be 3 am and he might feel horribly fucking jetlagged from a late last minute flight, but Marshall for once just couldn't wait. Throwing his meticulous schedule to the wind to be impulsive. To see Colson. Hear the younger male’s opinion on the finished product, feel the warm drag of their skin against one another, hear his goofy snorting laughs. See how surprised Colson looks seeing him just walk in the door.

It's almost embarrassing. The older rapper tries to cool his expression some when he finally reaches the blonde’s room. Shifting the weight of his duffle bag back up higher on his shoulder and moving all of the food bags to one hand so he can pull the key card from his mouth. 

He's about to slide it through the lock when he hears it, the faintest sound coming from beyond the wood. It makes him pause, smirk faltering. Mind racing with possibilities, Colson wasn't expecting him after all. The young gunner could have brought his short friend back to the hotel after their show. Continued partying like they were prone to do on especially hectic nights.

But the sound rings out again and now that he's focusing on it Marshall can tell it isn't voices. Not a few friends talking to each other too loudly. No. It's moaning. With his ear pressed into the door he can hear it even clearer. At first his mind had raced and supplied the image of Colson dragging some disgusting groupie slut to his room, drunk off his ass and horny. But despite being high pitched Marshall knows it isn't a girls moan.

It's Colson moaning like a whore beyond the door, voice high and without a care for who hears. It's got his stomach dropping and actually filling with dread, like he just had the rug ripped out from beneath his feet leaving him suspended in the air mid fall.

Marshall know's those moans, knows every fucking sound the blonde twink makes. Has spent hours drawing them out of him, mentally cataloguing the secret meanings behind each. The moan Colson was screaming to the hotel in there was one he made whenever Marshall was buried inside him. Fucking him face down into the sheets with no abandon.

There was no way the blonde was in there with some girl, no way he didn't have some scum buried in his ass like a desperate whore. Unable to wait less than 24 hours for him to arrive. 

Marshall cycles through several emotions over the course of two minutes, each one of Colson's continued moans piercing his ears like nails on a chalkboard. The feeling he finally settles on as he slides the key card home is rage. So hot and stabbing in his gut that his jaw pops from how hard he's grinding his teeth. Grip too hard on the metal knob as he pushes his way inside. 

The darker side of Marshall has made its way to the forefront of his mind, keeping his footsteps quiet and pivoting his body to slide inside sideways. Keep the flash of light from out in the hall entering the dim room to a minimum. Colson's moans are so much clearer and cutting once he's inside, making the image in his head bloodier.

The brunette is calculated as he slips his shoes off near the door and lowers the bags. Heart rate surprisingly calm as he rolls his sleeves up, removes his rings and carefully tucks them into his duffle bag. Already thinking ahead to the imprints they might leave on whatever slimy bastard decided to put his hands on Colson. Not that it would matter much after he was dead, with how white hot the rage boiling inside Marshall felt he was doubtful he could stop himself. Might just beat the strange man to death, keep punching until his own bones break. 

Rounding the corner that leads out into the larger portion of the room Marshall finds himself stopping dead in his tracks. 

Colson is still moaning his pretty little head off, face buried in plush pillows, petite ass up in the air. Instead of another man barreling in and out all Marshall sees is the bright pink flash of silicone clasped tightly between long pale fingers. All he can hear is the soft hum of vibration emanating from it across the room. 

The sight has his feet frozen to their spot on the carpet. Anger and rage flushing from his system so quickly he feels dizzy. For a moment he thinks he might even be imagining things, that he's still passed out on the airplane. Some fucked up nightmare about Colson cheating shifting it's way into a sex dream.

Colson is groaning and arching his back even harder, the arm twisted behind him picking up its pace of thrusting the gaudy looking toy in and out. The young rappers cock is hanging hard and shiny between his bent legs, a hand fisted around it and tugging rapidly. 

Marshall knows even his creative mind couldn't come up with such a realistic image of the other male. That it wouldn't go through all the effort of having him dream about traveling to buy food, bother a desk attendant. It would just plunge him right into the middle of fucking Colson wherever he pleased.

This is real, instead of a nightmare life ending moment it's like a feast has been laid out before him. A gift from whatever god existed up above. 

Colson is completely unaware of his presence, the reason behind said obliviousness revealing itself to be the large headphones resting atop the blondes head. Completely covering his ears and leaving him dead to the rest of the world around him.

Marshall's cock is painfully hard and straining in his jeans before he even reaches the bed. Cheeks flushing and heart racing as he just watches Colson work himself over. How his wrists flick in a twisting motion and his wet red mouth flutters around curses and pleas. Tight pink hole swallowing up an even pinker toy.

The rappers mouth is actually watering. Hands twitching at his sides wanting to reach out and just spread pale cheeks wide, suck kisses into the pretty rim of Colson's hole. Instead the brunette makes quick work of stripping himself of his clothes. Nearly breaking the zipper of his hoodie in his rush to get it down and off, a distinctive sound of threads snapping as he pulls his shirt off a tad too hard. 

Marshall's eyes are locked on the mesmerizing scene before him, fingers blindly undoing his belt and buttons. Shoving the denim down so hard he nearly falls over. Only glancing away for a moment to stare anxiously at the floor while he stumbles. Colson let's out a particularly high whine, his hand slowing down with a stutter. Like his wrist is getting tired, the brunette can't help but take the sight of it as an invitation.

Sneakily stalking up to the edge of the bed once the blonde’s hand has dropped from the toy, watching how he releases his cock to rub at his wrist. Without Colson's firm grip the toy is shaking lightly inside him, quietly buzzing away halfway buried.

The first dip of his weight on the bed has the younger rappers body tensing up, Marshall can almost see the fear rushing through his lean frame in the form of goosebumps. The little bumps are rushing up his back like a wave of water receding back into the ocean. His most recent whine curving up into a confused noise.

Before he can turn around Marshall slips his hand around the toy and thrusts it in to the hilt, pulling an anxious cry from the blonde. "W-who-" before he can ask or turn around the older rapper is climbing forward to pin Colson's calves with his knees, snatch up his wrist and twist it behind his back. Fingers finding the buttons along the base of the toy and cranking its vibrations up.

The blondes body tenses and a strangled noise escapes his throat, back arching beautifully. Marshall feels intoxicated, drinking in the sight and sounds of Colson's fearful moans for a moment. Pleased that despite the pleasure the blonde is actively pulling away from his body, struggling beneath his hands. It's more than enough to dispel the last of his worries, allow what's left of his rage to die down. 

Letting go of his wrist and turning off the toy Marshall moves to the side, quick hands catching the elbow Colson swings his way. Pupils dilating and mouth curling up into a wicked smile when the blonde’s panicked angry face whips around to look at him. Tears are prickling in the corners of blue eyes, realization widening them before the male’s body relaxes completely. A huge rush of air leaving the blonde’s chest as he collapses back onto the bed.

Colson is muttering quiet curses and thanking God when Marshall reaches up and moves his headphones off one ear. Taking time to brush short sweat heavy locks back as he does. "Surprise."

Colson sucks in another breath and shoots him a halfhearted glare, cheeks still a deep red. His voice is huskier than usual when he talks, tone upset. "Fucking hell- almost gave me a heart attack. What's wrong with you?"

Marshall cocks his head and trails his hand down the younger male’s back. Skirting over tattoos and hot skin. "Saw you needed some help." Colsons back arches just the slightest bit as his fingers brush over the crack of his ass, breath audibly hitching for a moment. 

"T-that's-" his fingers trail over the flushed slick rim. Where its tightly gripping the bright pink toy. "Ah-M-Marshall!" His name is cried out in a warning tone. "Stop, I- Fuck- what're you even doing here?"

The older male has moved back behind Colson, is sliding both of his hands up over the back of pale milky thighs to rub equally white cheeks. "Finished my work early," Marshall sighs and spreads Colson wide. The sight of his cute hole bringing back his earlier urge to bite around it. "Couldn't wait to come see you." He’s stroking his thumb around the rim now, rubbing in the warm lube that's leaked all out. Own voice a bit breathy as he speaks. "See you couldn't wait for me either."

Colson moans pathetically and spreads his legs just a hair wider, an arm brought up to cover his face as the older rapper clicks on the vibrator once more. Set to its lowest setting it just gently rocks inside, spinning around when he hooks his thumbs into the hole along side it and spreads. Drawing a muffled groan from his partner. 

"Only had another 18 hours to wait, were you that desperate?" He pops them out and cracks the speed up one notch, moving his hands over to squeeze soft cheeks. "Or do you do this every night I'm away?"

"N-no, s'not like that-" Colson's voice is hitching, body pulling away. "I just-" Marshall's teeth bite into his left ass cheek. Startling a cry out of the blonde. "Ah!- I-I was listening to your mus-"

The next bite is closer, Marshall's tongue darting out to swipe over his rim. Recoiling slightly from the bitter taste of whatever lube the desperate blonde had used. More than likely something cheap he'd snagged while traveling. The brief contact had Colson moaning, explanation forgotten as he rocks his ass backwards. Eager for more attention.

"My music?" Marshall is humming, trailing one hand down and inside Colson's inner thigh, tickling his skin. The flesh flutters beneath his fingers. "Missed my voice that much?" The blonde is whining again, stretching his arms out above his head. Resting weight on his elbows to run fingers through his own hair. 

Marshall's hands have moved on to thrusting the toy in and out slowly, trailing over his still wet cock. It's not what the younger male wants, the touches too gentle. Almost torturous with how he's already wound himself up. But the brunette can't help but take his time, enjoying watching the boy unravel.

Distantly he can hear muffled music, continuing to play on the large headphones that still rest half on Colson's head. Despite how downright filthy it is that the other rapper had resorted to listening to his music just to hear his voice while he worked himself over the action has his heart swelling. Pleased by how thoroughly he's invaded the others mind, body. Imagination and stimulation alone not being enough anymore.

He wants to reward the other male, praise his body for yearning for him in the same way he does. The thought is at the forefront of Marshall's mind as he cranks the vibrations up to their highest setting and pushes the shocked rapper onto his side. Body tensing and breath catching from the sudden shift, allowing him to be easily maneuvered. Tall form flopping onto the sheets like a ragdoll, flushed face looking to his in confusion.

The look doesn't last long before its replaced with one of pleasure again when Marshall spreads his milky thighs and dips his head to lick a stripe up the leaking cock between. Tossing a long leg over his shoulder, the hand gripping the pink toy picking up a steady pace of thrusting it in and out.

The change in position has knocked the headphone back over Colson's other ear, Marshall notices him reaching up to remove them and shoots him a warning look. Dragging his teeth lightly along the shaft he squeezes its base. The taller male's chest heaves, a frustrated groan ringing out like music to the rapper’s ears. 

One of Colson's hands fists in the pillow behind his head while the other hesitantly trails long fingers over his buzzed hair. Only putting weight behind his pets when Marshall closes his eyes and swallows him down. The same bitter taste clings to Colson's dick and makes his face scrunch up some but he pushes through it and starts a slow pace of bobbing his head. Mentally reminding himself to find whatever lube the kid had bought and toss it out, so they don't accidentally use it again. 

Hollowing his cheeks he sucks him down deeper on each downward bob. Colson's hips are twitching back and forth subtly, desperate and unsure of which way to thrust. The body attached using all of its resolve to keep them as still as he can. Broken moans are filling the room, egging Marshall on. A hum resonating deep in his throat as he sucks Colson down further, lips brushing against the fingers he has loosely wrapped around the base of it. The fingers in his hair are scraping against his scalp while curses and pleas begin falling from soft lips above.

"Oh-f-fuck, Mar-ah-God, please," opening his eyes and flickering his gaze up Marshall's own cock twitches. Colson's curling up on his elbow, eyes squeezed shut, face a bright red and damp from sweat. Pretty red mouth hanging open with drool steadily dripping out as he continues begging. Those headphones are still clinging onto his ears, squishing his hair down. "Ple-please don't stop- ah- fuck, I'm-"

The young gunner let's out a pathetic sounding whine as the brunette pops off, sucking kisses down the length before nipping at his balls. Jerking the leaking cock slowly in his fist. Now watery blue eyes are creaking open to meet his own. Desperation practically printed across the blown out pupils in big letters. 

They roll back in his head when Marshall clicks another button, cranking the vibrations up to the max and increases the speed of his thrusting. Another curse being practically shouted as he sucks a mark into the sac before dragging his lips and tongue back up the blonde’s shaft. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking the leaking member down, past the back of his mouth and into his throat.

Marshall only gets two long bobs in before Colson's hips stutter upwards and choke him. Forcing him to pull off and cough, irritation prickling but before he can reprimand the blonde, the man's hips are stuttering upwards again and he's coming with a shout. Nails digging into the Marshall's scalp hard enough to possibly break the skin. 

The older rapper's cheeks flush and his eyes snap closed just in time as Colson's release paints his face and neck. Eyes only reopening once the spray has ended, blinking in surprise. Colson is still moaning and whining, his hips rolling uselessly into the tight fist around him and with the toy still buried deep in his ass vibrating away.

The words stumbling out of his mouth aren't even making sense anymore, a mixture of apologies and pleas. Marshall shakes his face lightly and feels embarrassed at the cum drops that splatter off and onto Colson's thighs with the action. He clicks off the toy and there’s a gasp. The fingers in his hair starting to massage his scalp, drawing his attention back up to the other rapper’s face.

Colson is staring at him, eyes darting around his face undoubtedly looking at the mess he’s made. The sight makes his expression contort into an almost pained one, before the hand in his hair is dropping down to cup his cheek and the blonde is surging forward. Sealing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Moans vibrating the older male’s mouth as their tongues meet. 

The kiss only last another minute before Colson's tongue is darting out to lick across his cheek. The brunette’s eyes fluttering closed and his balls aching while the boy greedily licks his own cum off of his face. Warm tongue dragging over the arch of his cheekbones, chin, nose, moans pouring out of his throat with no abandon.

It's hot enough to make Marshall forget his earlier embarrassment, soothe over his bruised ego. He assumes Colson's done when their lips are resealed, red mouth sucking needily on his bottom lip. The hands cupping his face sliding down his neck and over his shoulders, to clutch his biceps and pull him closer. Forcing Marshall to chase his mouth until Colson is lying on his back again. Long legs wrapping around his thighs, the heels of his feet digging into the older rapper's calves. 

The blonde looks desperate as he rips the headphones from his ears and loops his arms around the older male’s neck. Voice rough and gravelly when he speaks. "Fuck- Need you, need more, please-"

Marshall doesn't even let him finish begging, just reconnects their lips and reaches down between them to jerk his own painfully hard cock. Groaning into his partners mouth and chewing his lip for a moment before pulling back and scooting down the bed. His hands are stroking down a tatted chest, brushing over sensitive pink nipples briefly before continuing their descent. Only stopping at milky white thighs long enough to give them a comforting squeeze. He gives the toy inside Colson a few last pumps, reveling in the low groans the action drags out before he slides it out completely. 

His cock gives a twitch at the way Colson's pink hole gapes at the loss for a quick moment, before tightening back up. He's about to just spit in his hand and slick himself up ineffectively when Colson's one arm flings itself across the bed. Returning to its spot clutching the sheets after it's found and stuffed a half empty bottle of lube into his hand. Ass wiggling as if to tell him to hurry up.

Marshall isn't surprised to find it's some cheap trashy off- brand, an over sexualized picture of a girl wrapped around the small bottle of 'liquid pleasure'. Despite his distaste for it, he's just as eager to bury himself in the blonde so he's content enough to pop the cap open and squeeze a large amount onto his free hand. Slicking the cold liquid over his cock, allowing himself only two long pleasurable jerks before positioning himself at Colson's entrance. Gripping the back of one of the blonde’s knees for support as he pushes in. The slide in is easy, all of the lube and stretching from the toy saving him from having to wait for the other male to adjust. While his cock is definitely thicker and longer then the pink silicone imitation Colson is still relaxed from his orgasm and it aids the way.

A pleased groan rumbles from his chest once Marshall is buried to the hilt. Colson's body is tight around him, practically sucking him back in when he pulls out to give a shallow thrust. Legs going limp to allow him to bend them, the hands Colson had clutching the sheets shooting out to cup his neck. Their eyes meeting just as Marshall's cock rubs over the blondes prostate and knocks a downright filthy moan from him.

Moments like these are when the taller rappers height frustrates Marshall, he has to practically bend the blonde in half to kiss him like this. Not that Colson complains about it, happily suffering through a few moments of discomfort to curl his body and connect their lips. Helplessly clutch his arms around his neck to keep himself from flopping backwards.

They do just that for a moment, Colson moaning around Marshall's tongue while his hips grind back and forth. Rubbing the sweet spot deep inside him over and over while they makeout. Already the blonde’s cock is half hard and rubbing against his stomach again, leaking droplets of cum with every grind he gives of his hips. 

When they break apart Marshall gives a few hard thrusts that knock Colson's back up the bed a few inches before he's giving an order. "Roll over." Now his voice is the one deepening with desire. An accidental groan of disappointment escaping his chest when he slips out of Colson. Dropping his long legs and shuffling backwards on his knees to give the blonde enough room to turn his body over, hand shooting out to help the younger rapper get his leg bent and back around his form.

Marshall doesn't have to give anymore orders, or repeat himself. Colson just pulls himself up onto his knees and crosses his arms above his head, arching his back and presenting his ass to the older rapper like a dog in heat. Eyes looking over his shoulder hungrily through long lashes.

The sight alone makes the brunette’s heart rate climb, hands coming down to lightly slap both cheeks and squeeze them. Kneading them while he rubs his hard cock over the hole, along his crack. Teasing until he hears a frustrated whine ring out. Roughly thrusting back inside the tight heat towards the end of it.

Knocking the sound up a few decibels and making Colson curse, his back muscles tensing up as Marshall digs his fingers into his waist. Setting a brutal pace for his new thrusts. Colson's back to moaning high and shamelessly. Face buried in the pillows, rocking his hips back when he's not being yanked onto the older rappers cock. 

It's not long before the brunette can feel a familiar tightness starting to set in his balls. Seeing Colson in such a compromising position earlier actually affecting him more than he'd like to admit. Grunts and groans escaping his own mouth in quicker successions. Curling over Colson's back Marshall starts peppering his shoulder blades in kisses and bites, a hand slipping down to jerk the sensitive cock between his legs. 

Colson's moans are getting longer and louder, vocabulary dwindling down into just "please" and "more" and most importantly. "Marshall-"

He's only gotta give a few tight tugs before the blondes body is clenching around him. Sucking him in so tightly he can hardly pull back out before he's being tipped over the edge himself. Spilling deep inside Colson's convulsing walls while the other male spills over his fingers and onto the sheets.

Hips rolling and grinding deep into the other rappers ass while it milks his cock dry. His mouth moving against a tattooed back in wordless mutterings. Colson is the opposite, just a babbling mess. Tears finally rolling down his cheeks as he almost sings the brunette’s name like a mantra while he continues moving.

Marshall stays curled over him for several minutes once he’s stopped, releasing the spent cock between his fingers to loop his arms around the taller males slim waist. Hugging him close and burying his face between Colson's shoulder blades while he catches his breath. Breathing the sweaty scent of his skin deeply, allowing his senses to completely fill up with the other man.

They're both out of breath and panting is the only sound that fills the room until Marshall presses one last kiss to Colson's back. The smack of his lips echoing in the silence before he's pulling back, slipping out and prompting the blonde to groan low against his pillow. 

Resting back with his ass on his calves Marshall slides his hands down the blondes sides, rubs comforting circles into his hips. Eyes the way his release leaks out of the puckered hole with mild interest.

Now that he's finished and calmed down he's suddenly reminded why he came there in the first place. What made him book the earliest flight and rush across the city. With Colson bent over in front of him both of their bodies still twitching and radiating heat from being joined it has his mood softening. 

"I wanted to see you." The confession slips out, all of the emotions flooding his system making his voice a little breathless and tone just the tiniest bit nervous. 

"Mmm, what?" Colson is humming, shooting him a tired looking glance before he rolls onto his side, pulling his leg up and out of the way for Marshall to crawl next to him. The older rapper turns around to sit up with his back resting against the headboard. 

Colson is dragging a hand through his hair and wiggling his hips into a more comfortable position before he looks up to Marshall with furrowed eyebrows. Cheeks flushed pink, pupils wide, obviously still reeling from his second orgasm. It tugs at the older male’s heart despite his lips turning down into a frown. 

Dragging his gaze from the blonde next to him Marshall instead stares across the room at the wall. "I wanted to see you." He repeats, this time it's spoken a bit louder, with more confidence. He doesn't wait for Colson to respond just continues talking, the more he says the easier the words come. "Finished those projects and...just...the first thought that came to mind was telling you…not over the phone," he feels ridiculous at how hard it is to get the words out."In person...I wanted to just show up at your hotel room…"

Marshall pauses as he remembers the food. "Ah shit-" scooting down the bed to climb off and pad back out to the entryway. Ignoring Colson's confused look when he reemerges from around the corner with the crinkling bags of probably cold fast food. "Got us dinner even." The blonde’s eyebrows shoot up and his mouth breaks out into a brilliant smile. It has Marshall stopping at the edge or the bed, standing there and just staring.

"You're so ridiculous," Colson is chuckling, pushing himself up into a sitting position, wincing briefly as he adjusts.. "You seriously caught a flight at like-" He snatches his phone off the nightstand and checks the time. Tone dramatic and suddenly energized as he continues."8 at night from Detroit. Flew 5 fucking hours, stopped for food, tracked down my room number, and snuck in. Just to surprise me at 2am, because you wanted to see me?"

Marshall stares him down and scrunches his face up almost defensively. "Actually it was 6- there was a delay." The response has the blonde throwing his arms up slightly and laughing, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as the older man continues. "But. Yeah…I did."

The brunette is feeling slightly irritated, not seeing what was so funny. Colson regularly did the same thing, just dropped everything and boarded that stupid private jet he owned to come chase the older rapper down. How was this any different?

Huffing Marshall just shakes his head and climbs back into bed, depositing the bags in the middle of the sheets before resting his back against the headboard once more and rooting through one for a burger. The fries wouldn't be any good but a cold burger wasn't the worst. 

He's already chewing when Colson speaks again. The blonde had pulled both of his long legs up to rest his head and arms on bent knees. Cocking his head to the side, cheek against his forearm to stare directly at him. Mouth still curled up into a toothy smile. "You're beyond ridiculous."

Marshall shoots him a look and hums around the food in his mouth. The blonde just shakes his head and sits back, reaching into one of the bags to snag his own. Mouthing something indiscernible under his breath as he unwraps a chicken sandwich and takes a bite. Opening his mouth to talk again after a few quick swallows. "Like- if you wanted to have sex that bad we could've had phone sex- shit" a hand shoots up to catch a piece of food that slips out as he talks around chews. "-My concert didn't start until 8, we could have-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Marshall cuts him off, reprimanding him like a child but his temper is bristling somewhat at the assumption. "It wasn't about sex." Colson's mouth clicks shut and his chewing continues, pink flush returning to his cheeks. The brunette huffs and sets his own burger down and rubs his temple. Suddenly remembering why he hated speaking before thinking. "That was actually the last thing on my mind before I got to the door. You were moaning like a whore so loudly in here it was audible in the hall."

Colson chokes on his food. Coughing and sputtering while slapping his own chest. "Wh- theres- no- no way-" he's shaking his head rapidly back and forth still coughing while Marshall shrugs and pulls his own knees up to rest his arms on. Head thudding back against the cushioned board. 

"Yup. You were so fucking loud I actually thought you had someone in here with you." Just the memory of the thought has his fingers tightening into fists. His gaze has locked itself on the wall across the room once more. "You're lucky it was just some vibrator, I was actually planning on beating whoever the hell you had dragged home to death."

Colson is silent beside him, the confession hanging in the air between them. For some reason it feels different from all the past times Marshall has referenced killing someone for touching Colson. Maybe it was because in all the previous mentions he had been joking somewhat, just casually putting the warning out there whenever the blonde got too bratty and teased about keeping himself busy on tour. 

This time he had actually considered the possibility, had it slap him across the face and reveal just how deeply he needed the younger rapper as his own. The last time Marshall had let himself get so entangled with another person to the point he would risk everything was Kim. Back before things had completely gone to shit, when he thought he would never find someone to care for him like she did. When his view of love was based off childish beliefs. 

The thing he had going on with Colson was so much different, where Kim ended in violence and hate he and Colson started there. The relationship progressing like the one with Kim in reverse. Every time they got together their touches lingered longer, lives adjusted, snapping got less frequent. Where as with Kim the affection faded, roughness grew. It was eye opening.

"Shit," Colson drew him from his thoughts, the contemplative tone in the blonde’s curse had Marshall hesitant to look over. Body tensing and waiting for an argument to break out, for Colson to give him some spiel about trust and jealousy and just how psycho he was like Kim would. Instead he finds the young gunner still smiling, his own eyes gazing out into the room. As if he's visualizing the scenario and how it would play out.

"Oh man, now that-that sounds like something outta a bad porno." He lets out a short chuckle. "I'm just imagining you storming in here, that fucking look you get on your face when you're mad-" He pauses to attempt a failed frown. "All hyped up and ready to actually fight. Like- pfft, you'd probably take your rings off one by one- all mobster like of course-" a large hand comes to rest on Marshall's knuckles casually, Colson's struggling not to laugh as he holds eye contact. "And just, waltz around the corner blood boiling- to see- to see-"

His attempts at not cracking up fail and the younger rapper’s head drops back, laughter ringing out in the room. Hand squeezing Marshall's, thumb rubbing the skin of his knee beneath it. The reaction and Colson's spot on guess leaves the older rapper feeling surprisingly speechless. 

"Oh man," Colson is wiping his eyes, head shaking from side to side. "Like- fuck." Then bright blue eyes are meeting his own again, expression soft. The hand clutching his own still lightly hanging on. A silence passing over the room for a few brief moments.

Colson speaks again, tone hesitant, like he's unsure of what words to use. Despite it the small smile on his face remains, even if his eyebrows furrow. "It's ...weird.." His eyes are darting between both of Marshall's as if they're searching for the answer there. "Imagining you...angry over me...and not like, at me." The blonde darts his gaze down to the older rappers knuckles, long fingers rubbing over the slightly smaller hand. Tracing the rigid bumps of Marshall's bones beneath.

"Colson-" The name is past his lips before he can stop himself, coming out in an almost fretful tone. He doesn't want the younger male to look away, avoid his eyes. The quick utterance has its desired effect, bringing bright blue eyes back up to meet his own. 

There’s another moment that passes where Marshall isn't sure what exactly to say. Reverting to the louder more possessive side of his mind. "I don't share." The comment has his own face shifting to a frown. Knowing it wasn't what the moment called for. Despite the bluntness of it Colson still cracks a smile. The sight of which has something bubbling up inside him. 

Sighing Marshall breaks the eye contact himself and drags his attention down to the hand outstretched and cupping over his own. Staring for a moment before just going with the flow, following what his instincts tell him to do.

Wiggling the hand until Colson starts to pull off and then using the same one he snatches it back up. Entwining their fingers intimately, startling the blonde into sucking in a gasp of air.

"But… I do mean it…." Marshall starts, rubbing his thumb over the knuckle of Colson's. "About wanting to see you…I-" he settles for just saying what comes to his mind. "I flew out here to see you...because I… I think I missed you."

"You think?" Colson's voice is quiet, previous boisterousness gone. It has Marshall dragging his attention back up.

"Yeah." The confession has him relaxing his expression to something neutral, watching Colson's face for any reaction. "Yeah. I did."

The blonde's lip is twitching like he wants to smile but isn't sure. "Well...I missed you a little bit too…" His cheeks grew pink, and gaze shot over to look at the pink toy resting nearby on the sheets. "Obviously."

Colson squeezes his hand and Marshall can't help but chuckle at the eyebrow wiggle that follows. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the older man's mouth is contorting up into the ghost of a smile. "Obviously."

Colson pulled his hand free after a moment and ran it through his hair, thumping his head back against the headrest and shooting Marshall a mischievous look. Leaning back like this the blonde has to look down at him."Thank god it's just as good as the real thing, gonna save me a lotta money on jet fuel."

The comment is followed by a smirk that has Marshall's eyebrows shooting up. The attempt at changing the subject is obvious, but the older man’s own anxiety had begun to flare so he's more than happy to play along. "Oh yeah?" Pushing off the back of the bed he turns around to face Colson. Hands shooting out to grab one of the rappers bent legs before curling his fingers around a thin ankle and pulling. Yanking him down the bed and onto his back quick enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Just as good huh?" Marshall is flashing his teeth at Colson in a challenging smile, climbing on top of the lean blonde's stomach. Pinning him down to the bed, reaching behind himself to snatch up the discarded toy. Actually look it over.

Colson's cheeks are a deep red, hands nervously rubbing up the older rappers thighs. Voice cracking and tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watches Marshall examine it."Y-yeah."

The vibrator is nothing special, just a plain silicone cylinder just short of being the same length as his own cock. Outside of being bright pink and shaking Marshall can't see the appeal. It looks and feels cheap. "Where'd you pick this up? A gas station?" There's obvious disgust in his tone but Colson just sighs and shakes his head. 

"Amazon." The blondes fingers are tickling the older male's thighs. Playing a dangerous game of teasing that is threatening to send blood rushing south soon enough. "Can get anything off there, only takes 2 days."

"What'd you do while you waited?" 

"Thought of you." Colson's lips curl up into a wide smile, long fingers spreading out before palms are lightly squeezing, appreciating the way the muscles flex in response. 

The confession has Marshall's heart fluttering again, drawing out yet another frown. The hand he has holding the toy dropping, tossing the cylinder off onto the side of the bed. "Colson-"

"Just kidding," the blonde cuts him off, a snicker escaping his grinning mouth. Attempting to avoid returning to the previous subject. "I just watched loads of porn, like so much older-"

Snatching up a nearby pillow Marshall rolls his eyes and drops it onto the younger rapper’s face. Muffling his continued description, which only seems to encourage Colson to speak louder into the pillow. Going into explicit detail about twinks like himself being railed by dilfs, whatever the hell they were. Forcing the brunette to push his hand down on the feathery cushion and smother him until slender hands were slapping at his forearm. Waving an invisible white flag, vulgar mumbling stopped.. 

"Uncle- U-Uncle, ha-" Colson is coughing and laughing. Face a bright red and hair a mess when Marshall tosses the pillow aside. "I'm only kidding...mostly."

Again there's a brilliant smile practically radiating light on the blonde’s face. It distracts the older rapper for a moment, long enough for Colson to swipe up the discarded pillow and slam him over the head with it. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him and send him toppling over onto his side as the taller male flips their positions. Paper bags of food loudly crinkling on the bed.

Long legs are slotting over his hips, leaving Colson looming above him. A pillow tight in his grasp. "Don't start a fight like that unless you're prepared to win the war, old man." The look on the blonde’s face is downright mischievous. Tongue peeking out from between white teeth, crows feet crinkling in the corner of his eyes. 

Marshall can't help but laugh at the childish response, any of the brief irritation that flashed through him from the impact melting away. "Are you actually 29?"

"I'd ask if you're actually almost 50 but the lack of a hard dick poking me in the ass gives that away, " The retort is accompanied by a light slap of the pillow against his chest, Colson's pink tongue darting out yet again continuing to challenge him. "Toy's gonna come in handy for that too, unless you want me to see about ordering some pills online. Sure I could find something with next day shipping." 

The implication has the older rappers eyebrows shooting up, surprised by how bold the blonde was being. "Oh yeah?" It was his turn to trail his fingers up the other man’s thighs, contemplating the idea of teaching Colson a lesson. Popping a viagra and seeing just how many times the twink can actually handle being fucked before he's begging for it to end.

The only problem with that plan of course being how he also would be stuck dealing with an annoying neverending erection. Suffering just as much as the blonde. For once he had to admit Colson actually had proposed a good idea, already Marshall's mind was filling with scenarios where he could torment the younger male with the cheap toy.

Tie him up and stuff him full, toy in his ass and the older rapper's cock down his throat. Fuck him until he couldn't think, leave both holes raw.

"Maybe your toy wasn't such a bad idea," Marshall's nails are digging into the soft skin of thin thighs, his own tongue darting out to wet his lips as he rakes his gaze over the blonde’s body. "Sounds like the perfect way to waste time until our flight."

Glancing up to meet bright blue eyes, Marshall isn't surprised to see a flush overtaking Colson's face. Worry etching itself in the crease between his eyebrows. "W-Wait a minute," a nervous laugh puffs out from between pink lips and Colson shifts his weight anxiously above him, ass wiggling against his lower stomach in a way that let's Marshall feel how his release is still making its way out. "I don't- I don't even know where we're headed, or how long I'll be stuck sitting on the plane. Or- or-"

Despite his embarrassed refusal Marshall still finds that the blonde’s cock is starting to fill once again. Hands ghosting over the organ as the other man tries to come up with an excuse to get out of it. "I'm sure first class will have a nice pillow for you to sit on, or maybe we can even-" the corners of Marshall's mouth curl up into a smile as he slides his palms up over the younger rapper's pelvis. Fingers splaying out leaving his thumbs to brush against the red X's adorning it. "Order a special one off Amazon in time."

"F-fuck you," Colson is dragging his own nails down Marshall's chest now. Ass rocking backwards against the older man's slowly stiffening cock where it has curved upward to brush against the crack of his ass. "It would never get here in time ...when's our flight?"

Marshall is thrilled by the pondering look Colson gets on his face with the question. Gaze unfocused and hands idly rubbing up and down the older rapper's chest. One doesn't need to be a genius to figure out what Colson was imagining. "3....We'll need to be there an hour or two early though to go through all of their security processes and our private boarding." 

As quickly as the blonde’s interest came it fades. Shoulders dropping and a sigh being huffed out as he hungs his head. "Seriously? Why the hell can't we just use my jet?"

Marshall rolls his eyes and slides his hands back down the younger rappers legs, content that despite their size difference he can still nearly cover the tops of his thighs when he stretch out his fingers. "And alert the paparazzi of where we're headed? The second that hunk of metal leaves the ground there's at least 3 tabloids monitoring its every move. Ready to dispatch out journalists to whatever airport it comes within 5 miles of for a chance to snag pictures and steal an interview with you."

Colson is sighing again, louder and more pathetic sounding. Body curling downward until his nose is almost pressed into the older rappers chest. "Then why can't you just rent one?" Long fingers are sliding down to grip Marshall's hips, Colson's face cocking up just enough to peer at him through messy blonde hair and dark eyelashes. "We could sleep in, take our time."

"You can get more beauty sleep on the plane." It’s Marshall's turn to sigh, one of his hands moving up to thread through the taller males hair. Frustration beginning to well itself up inside him, as much as he doesn’t like to admit it he does have somewhat of a weakness to the younger rapper's flirting. Especially when he isn’t being an obnoxious brat about it. "We'll be arriving at 11 am the next day as it is. If we leave any later than a whole day will be lost with the time it will take to get our luggage, the rental car, offload at the house-"

"Wait- what the hell do you mean 11am? You mean fucking pm right?" Colson’s back to sitting up straight, slim body jerking backwards to give him a confused look. "Last time I checked, unless we are gonna fly around the fucking earth twice over there is no flight that should take 20 hours dude."

"Time difference Colson." 

"Oh." His tense body relaxes once more, Marshall can see the mental gears turning inside his bleached head. 

Deciding to show him some sympathy the brunette lightly claps his thighs, and announces their destination. "Germany."

The reveal has Colson's face alternating between several expressions; confusion, interest, and what might have been disappointment being just a few. “Germany?” The blonde parrots back, “Why Germany? It’s fucking cold over there right now, and...and most of the touristy stuff over there is like architecture or bars-” He shoots the older male a look, mouth turning down into a frown. “Which like, yeah I love me some artsy shit and good beer but...you don’t drink and…”

“And?”

“Well….”Pale cheeks are flushing again and blue eyes are avoiding his own, one of Colson’s hands coming up to rub at across the back of his own neck. “I kinda figured since it’s like a vacation for the two of us, that meant we’d be lounging on some beach somewhere. Soaking up the sun,” A small smirk tugged at the taller male’s lips as his gaze darted back to meet Marshall’s. “Get some sand in some uncomfortable places.”

The mental image of relaxing back on a beach chair and watching the blonde stumble through crashing waves, dyed locks wet and clinging to his head, water droplets glitsening against tatted skin as he trudged up some private beach, to laugh and joke with him is more than tempting. Marshall can almost feel the imagined heat on his skin. 

“With all of your tattoos?” He can’t help but squash the desire as quickly as it comes, eyes fluttering back open to meet Colson’s once more. A deep sigh leaving his chest and moving the blonde with the rise and fall. “There’s no such thing as a private beach unless you buy the whole fucking island, especially not for someone as famous as me or as inked up as you. The value alone for one blurry ass picture of the two of us vacationing at the same place would convince anyone to violate a privacy clause.” 

Disappointment and agreement is overtaking the younger rapper, his own dejected sigh puffing out. Shoulders slumping. “We could go halfsies-”

“It would take at least 3 or 4 days just to get through all the legal shit required, and that’s if we even found one for sale that was private enough and in livable condition.” Marshall couldn’t help but half smile at the other man’s persistence. “I think you’ll like the place I found.”

Colson is shaking his head in disbelief, huffing and stretching out his long legs. Body settling itself between the older rappers own, chin resting against his stomach as he gets himself comfortable. The hands that had been on Marshall’s hips are coming up to lightly grip his sides, thumbs resting just below his pecs. “Unless the house has a secret beach attached and some magical tropical climate, I highly doubt that.”

The older rapper rolls his eyes and lightly claps a hand over the blonde’s head, fingers threading through his hair. “You live in LA and spend most of your time not touring at the beach as it is, aren’t you bored of the same old shit?” 

“Bored of the sun and clean blue water? Are you fuckings nuts?”

"You know there are ways to enjoy the sun and ocean that don't involve being nearly naked in 90 degree weather." It’s Colson's turn to roll his eyes, mouth mumbling against the soft skin of Marshall's stomach briefly before pressing a kiss. 

Blue eyes are back to staring into his own, the look within them almost a challenge. It has blood steadily trailing south and the older rapper's chest lifting just the tiniest bit higher on a deep exhale. "Thought you liked me best 'nearly naked'?" 

The comment actually manages to surprise a chuckle out of Marshall. Despite how unoriginal and expected it is. "When aren't you nearly naked? Maybe I'm tired of it and wanna see you in some clothes for once."

The blonde’s lips draw into a tight line and his hands squeeze Marshall's ribs. Unamused by the smaller man's blunt observation. "I'm not- I mean I usually-" his mouth snaps closed several times, a denial not readily available. 

The actions only encourage another small laugh, the hand Marshall has in Colson's hair tightening by the smallest degree. Lightly pulling bleached locks. "Plus, if I cover up all those tattoos, hide this bright mess-" The action draws him a glare. "Maybe I can afford to take you out somewhere and not worry about ending up on the next people magazine cover."

"Pffft," Colson's nose is rubbing against his stomach, eyes closed and mouth curled up in a smile as he shakes his head. "Like someone as good looking as me wouldn't stick out next to an old geezer like you?'

The grip he has in the boys hair tightens a fraction more. Colson's eyes peeking open and smile widening. "You'd look like a sugar daddy, probably would be wearing one of those ugly tracksuits-"

"Christ are you still-"

"Fucking cheap ass looking baseball cap-" on the next pull of hair Colson pushes himself up. Hands sliding into the sheets between the brunette's arms. Back arching like a cat as his face grows closer to the older rapper. "Hell if we slap a pair of shades on ya you would look like any other random middle aged dad."

"I like to dress fucking casually, what's wrong with that." 

Colson's amused eye roll has Marshall pulling and arching his neck back. A strained laugh rumbling out of the younger male’s throat. "You dressing like a total disaster is the problem. And- and, ha, you fucking only ever dress like that. At home, on stage, out and about-"

Leaning forward to nip at the pale flesh of his throat Marshall slides his free hand up and over Colson's hip. Thumb coming up to rub small circles against the bottom of the other man’s ribs. "Well if I'm such a fucking disaster," Marshall sighs against warm skin and moves his lips up to suck a light mark just below the other rapper’s ear. Using the grip on his hair to tilt his head anyway he please. "Maybe you can pick out my outfits this week." 

The suggestion has Colson's pulse racing beneath his lips, a quiet gasp escaping his pink mouth. "R-really?". Long legs are pulling up beneath him, boney knees digging into his hips as the taller man shifts into a sitting position once more.

Releasing his hair Marshall leans back, relaxing into the pillow between his head and the headboard. Heart fluttering at the grin taking up most of Colson's face, his excitement palpable. It almost has him regretting the offer. "I'm not gonna be wearing some skin tight feathery mess-"

"What? God no!" Colson was laughing, hands coming up to rub over the older man's shoulders as he looms overhead. A mischievous twinkle appearing in his eye. "Although. Skin tight doesn't sound too bad."

"Colson-"

"Relax, I'll save anything ridiculous for my dreams." The sigh he lets out is overdramatic has Marshall's eyes wanting to roll. "No I...I actually have a few ideas in mind already. Been wanting to fix your fashion sense since before we even met."

Humming to himself Marshall can't help but be reminded of their feud, that started the whole domino effect that led to the relationship they were in now. "I did say you dressed better."

The reference draws Colson from his thoughts above. A soft exhale escaping him before he responds, eyes softening. Face coming down to brush theirs noses against each other in the ghost of an eskimo kiss. "Yeah. Yeah. And you rap better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! And honestly if there was interest I wouldn't be against writing a short follow up chap with them in Germany because the whole german thing sprung up from me orignally planning to have Marshall do his german accent but couldn't fit it in here. So if you interested let me know *muah*  
I have one more prompt which a commentor suggested thats almost done and should be posted soon and of course Cam Devil 5 so stay tuned!


End file.
